rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yang Xiao Long/Affiliation
__TOC__ Affiliation Team RWBY Yang is a member of Team RWBY. Beacon Academy Yang is a first-year student at Beacon Academy. Relationships Ruby Rose Ruby is Yang's younger half-sister, and schoolmate at Beacon Academy. Yang appears to show high levels of appreciation and affection for Ruby, as she is extremely excited about Ruby's invitation to join Beacon Academy and promotion to team leader. As Ruby moved up two years and stated she didn't want people to think of her as "special", Yang comforted her and told her that she was special, displaying a caring nature. Despite this, she still abandoned her when they arrived at Beacon to hang out with her friends. Right before this occurred Yang encouraged her sister to make some friends on her own. Later she tried to resolve the enmity between Ruby and Weiss and even (literally) dragged Ruby into a conversation with Blake, in an attempt for her sister to make new friends of her own. This concern for her sister's social side returned in The First Step when Yang brought up her hopes of Ruby coming out of her shell and pointing out that she needed to meet and work with new people to grow up. In spite of this, when she heard the Ursi in the bushes during The Emerald Forest, she seemed hopeful that it was Ruby there to partner with her and, upon realizing it was not, jokingly asked the Ursa's if they had seen her. Ruby has also shown some annoyance towards Yang's affection, once even causing a comedic fight between them. It has been revealed that Yang read to Ruby before bed when she was little, and the stories inspired Ruby to be a Huntress. Weiss Schnee Weiss Schnee is a classmate at Beacon. After an incident with Ruby involving Dust, Weiss returned to her to read a Dust usage pamphlet. In an attempt to be friendly, Yang asked the two to try to make up, with less than stellar results. Later in the dorms, Weiss, complaining over the lack of sleep, came over to Ruby, Yang, and Blake. The two were not on the best terms, Weiss complaining of their antics and Yang believing she had a problem with her sister. Although they have had their difficulties, she still cheers Weiss on in Port's class as she fights a Boarbatusk. Despite their hostility, the tension between the two seems to have ceased by the time of the festival. Regardless, Yang strongly opposes Weiss on her comments regarding the White Fang and Faunus. The two seem to be on entirely friendly terms by Welcome to Beacon, with Yang feeling comfortable enough to put her hand on Weiss's shoulder and Weiss not being outwardly annoyed by this; Yang also offers Weiss advice on how to correctly play Remnant: The Game, even leading her to the brink of victory; this, however, was a ruse so Yang could activate her trap card and destroy Weiss's armies herself. Blake Belladonna Blake Belladonna is Yang's partner at Beacon. The night before the Beacon Academy Initiation, Yang dragged Ruby over to her in order to help Ruby make some more friends (since Ruby and Blake were more or less acquainted). The conversation became awkward and Yang thought they should leave, but Ruby managed to connect with Blake's interest in reading. This caused Yang to hug her little sister (to her embarrassment). During the initiation, Blake appears to be following Yang through the forest. When Yang confronts a pair of Ursi and defeats one, Blake jumps in to kill the other. The two girls seem to get along well, although due to Blake's silent personality, they don't talk much. By the time of the festival, the two may seem to get along more. Just like Ruby, Yang also backed up on Blake's comments of the White Fang, going against Weiss' words. In Welcome to Beacon, the two seem to have grown closer, as Yang is seemingly worried when Blake voices her concern regarding the White Fang and attempts to reassure her; when Blake proposes they take the fight to their enemies, Yang instantly agrees and playfully remarks "I love it when you're feisty", with the partners sharing a smile afterward. The two are also seem to have excellent teamwork, exemplified by Ruby's orders for her team, as they were capable of defeating Roman. Jaune Arc Yang notices that Ruby has formed a tentative bond with Jaune. Though she thinks less highly of him, she is seen encouraging Ruby to be friends with him. Yang has also been shown to playfully tease Jaune about his romantic misadventure with Weiss. Nora Valkyrie As Nora relates a fantastical version of her recurring dream, Yang is shown to be completely enthralled by it. Before their second semester started Nora was also seen playfully throwing food into Yang's mouth from her table, much to the latter's joy; until Nora hit her in the face with an apple and the conflict escalated. Nora later struck Yang into the sky with her hammer, but the two laughed about it a few minutes later, showing they are still on good terms. Neptune Vasilias Yang is initially annoyed by Neptune, who defeats her at Remnant: The Game. She was completely dismissive of him in Junior's club and exasperated by his naivete, but nevertheless trusted him to slow down the Atlesian Paladin-290 while it was chasing Sun and Blake. Junior Xiong Junior is a member of a club which Yang attacked. Although having no real relationship, Yang is shown to know who he is before they first met, implying some form of research. Before the club brawl, Yang tortured Junior to gain information and when that method failed, she resorted to flirting with him to lower his guard and make the first attack, provoking him and his henchmen to attack her. Miltia and Melanie Malachite Miltia and Melanie are twin sisters who are members of a club which Yang attacked. She showed no malice, or hate towards them, but she fought them and incapacitated them both after a short, but intense and heated fight. Category:Affiliation pages